


An End to Silence

by Mareel



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s01e16 Shuttlepod One, Friendship, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected warmth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An End to Silence

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place not long after the events of "Shuttlepod One". It is Malcolm's voice and is prior to any acknowledged relationship with Jonathan.

 

It’s easy to forget that deep space is a silent place. Insulated by fragile walls on ships and shuttles, we become accustomed to the sounds surrounding us… some almost subliminal, like the hum of engines. 

When Trip and I shut down systems on Shuttlepod One to conserve our limited reserve of air, I hadn’t expected the silence to be so profound. We tried to cover it with gallows humour and drunken laughter until the bourbon ran out and the cold continued to seep unrelentingly into body and mind. 

I think Trip lost consciousness first. One of my last memories is of straining to hear his slow breathing, to know I wasn’t yet alone in the cold dark. 

After our rescue, before opening my eyes I felt the subtle sounds of _Enterprise_ and heard Jonathan’s voice calling me back. 

His hand on my chest felt warm… his voice was warmer still.

 


End file.
